Terrible Things Done, and To Come
by NerdforChrist777
Summary: There is an OC in this fanfic. There is also an underlying religious theme in this. Hey Raven is half-demon, that begs to be expanded on. Sorry if you are offended. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prelude

Authors note: There is a bit of religion in this one. Take it or leave it.

_March 24, 1606_

_Amsterdam, Holland _

_ It was the middle of the night and it was finally time. At midnight John Smythe and the rest of his followers, including myself, met to perform, what would come to be known as, the first official believers' baptism. We walked to the river and John quickly baptized himself and we followed suit. As I came up out of the water, I felt like a new man, and I thought to myself "This might just do it."  
_

_ After that fateful night I became one of the few Baptist ministers in the world. "Why?", you ask. Because I have done terrible things, I have ran from my past constantly. And I was desperate for answers. I did indeed find them.  
_

_ In the few years following that night, I went from place to place, trying to maintain a balance of secrecy about my foul abilities, and yet being well enough known to make a difference in people's lives when they need it or ask for help. But it always happens. Someone finds out about my powers and drives me out.  
_

_It was a few hundred years later when I finally decided to try a larger city. My secret lasted a little bit longer. But in the grand scheme of things, it didn't do much. I then heard about another city already populated by a team of superheroes. A thought occurred to me. "If the city already has a team of superheroes, I may not be as noticeable."  
_

_And so I set off to attempt one last time, God willing, to help those in need, in the city known as "Jump City."_


	2. Who Did This?

_Present day_

8:00 am.

At least that's what it said on the Tower clock. All the Titans were having breakfast when Beast boy piped up. "Hey Cyborg, you wanna play me in Mega Monkeys 4 after I kick your but in a food eating contest?"

As Cyborg looks up to accept Beast boy's challenge, Robin looks up from the mainframe. "Oh no you don't." said Robin. "It's your turn to do dishes. You can play games _after_ you're done."

Beast boy turns back to his breakfast mumbling "You can play games after _you're_ done."

The rest of breakfast goes by relatively peacefully. Beast boy gets up from his chair and clears the dishes and starts to run water for the dishes when the alarm goes off.

Everyone drops what they're doing and runs to the main room.

"What is it?" everyone asks in unison.

"Bank robbery." replies Robin "Titans GO!"

_A few minutes later_

The scene that greets the titans is not what is expected.

When they arrive the police are already giving reports.

The titans sit there for a moment stunned. Usually they are called when the regular cops can't handle it. But the scene before them says they already took care of it.

Robin walks up to the closest cop and asks "What's going on? Was it a false alarm?"

The cop turns to him with a puzzled look on his face, and then asks "Wait. You didn't do this? One of your guys went in there and within a minute they were all either frozen in ice or passed out, some nearly dead. But none actually died. We went to talk to him but he ran out the back."

Robin took a step back and looked back at his team, they were all there. He turned back to the cop and shook his head. "None of this makes sense. None of the teen titans are cryomancers." (Authors Note: ice magic) "And he would have said something to you if he was with the Titans. I'll go look for him. Give the rest of the Titans a report."

Robin walked through the bank, avoiding any areas that were police taped off. He saw a few robbers completely frozen in ice. EMT's had electric heat elements on them thawing them out. Others were cuffed and being taken into custody.

He reached the back and walked through the door that opened up into a back alley. He looked at the ground and saw some residual gunpowder with a footprint pointing to the left. He started walking that way.

After a minute or two of walking he felt a rush of air at his back. He looked over his shoulder and Raven was there. She floated for a moment and then set down. "They aren't telling us anything useful. I figured I would come and help you look for whoever did this."

Robin starts moving again and turns a corner and says, "Thanks Raven, but we may have found him just now.", as he points ahead at a man bent over panting in what appeared to be black robes with silver tracing on them.

Immediately after he says this, the man jerks up, looks at them for a moment and bolts. Immediately Raven and Robin take off after him. The man comes to a "T" in the alley and takes the right path.

"Wait!" Yells Robin. "We Need to Talk to You!" They round the corner and see a man in his "Sunday best." The man quickly points to the ground in front of Robin and yells "Watch out! It's Icy!" But the warning comes a little too late. Robins feet fall out from under him and he catches himself just short of a face-plant. The man walks over and helps Robin to his feet. The man points up and says "He jump-kicked up the wall and went to the right." Raven scoops up Robin as he thanks the man.

Raven sets Robin on the roof and they take off. But a curious scene meets their eyes...There isn't anyone up there as far as they see in any direction. Robin stops and asks Raven if she can see anything to which she shakes her head.

Robin puts his chin in his hand. "This is so strange. The titan alarm goes off. We all rush out the door within minutes. We get there in an orderly time. And the situation is already taken care of by a yet anonymous person we've never seen. We then look out back and see a man who runs away the moment we see him and successfully disappears within a minute. Can you make anything out of it Raven?"

Raven looks at Robin. "The thing that gets me is that there was nothing that was taken from the bank. So the person either got cold feet, so to speak, or he was never with the robbers. The cops arn't sure yet."

Robin looks up. "Well for now spread out the titans and look for a man with that description. We need to get his story either way."

Robin starts searching while Raven goes back to the titans and gives a brief description of the man they're looking for and everyone spreads out. After a few hours with no success, the team reunites and heads back to the tower.

Landing on the roof Cyborg rubs his neck. "Yeah I could have sworn that i seen a cape dash around a corner once but when I got to the end and looked there was nothing there."

Robin looked to the rest of the team. "Well either way I'm going to go check news outlets and see if there have been related incidents in the past few weeks. See you tomorrow morning."

The team stares after him and when the door closes behind him, Cyborg says, "Anyone else feel like he's going to do that until he figures out who did it?"


	3. Meet the Man

Over the next few weeks there were no crime scenes with frozen bad guys. Robin came out of his room after the second day of searching for situations involving that. Robin was still itching to find out who did it, but he learned from previous experience not to become obsessive over it. It never turned out well.

Meanwhile the weather was turning into fall and there was the familiar nip in the air. The titans broke out their heavier uniforms, they switched the tower from air conditioning to heat, all the usual things that come with fall.

After the titans were decorating their rooms for Halloween, with the exception of Raven of course, they started doing other Halloween-ish things. Beast boy was practicing shape shifting into his Halloween costume. Cyborg and Starfire were carving pumpkins. Robin was messing with the screensaver to make it scare the other teammates. Even Raven was booby-trapping the tower with her magic to scare the crap out of her teammates.

The titan alarm went off and everyone ran to the common room. Robin ran to the computer and brought up the alert. "_Dr. Light, Bank Vault 601", _and then the address. Robin turns and points "Titans go!"

Halfway to their destination Raven notices a purse snatcher run down a long alley with a black hooded figure chasing him.

Raven shouts to Robin, "I'm going to take that, can you handle Dr. Light?!" To which Robin shouts back "Yes! Go ahead!"

Raven breaks from the group and flies down the alley. She lands and starts walking slowly down the alley.

She hears a gun cock somewhere up ahead, it sounded like it was around the corner. She starts flying toward the corner and stops just short of it when she hears a man say, "Rough day huh?" like it was a friend talking to another friend. She hears a higher pitched mans voice stutter a moment and say "Wait what?! I'm the one holding a gun man! Go away and I won't use it on you!" The deeper voiced man replies as though the other man had never spoke "If you need some help, I can help you. I got 20 dollars in my pocket. But I can only give it to you if you give the purse back to the woman and stop pointing the gun at me."

At this, Raven peeks around the corner and sees a man in a ski mask with a handgun pointed at the same man, with his back to her, in the black robes that she had seen a few weeks ago at the bank where the bank robbers had been frozen.

The man pointing the gun started faltering for a moment. And the man in the hooded robes takes a few steps forward. The man with the gun takes some steps back, re-raises his gun and yells "BACK! GET BACK!" The hooded man keeps going and says "Don't do it. Put the gun down and let me help you. If you fire you may forfeit your life."

The gunman fires. In the blink of an eye, the robed man has the purse snatcher against the wall a foot off the ground, with his hand around his neck. Raven finally sees that the robed man has a mask on and can't see his face.

"Why?" he asks the robber. "Why did you do that? There were better ways for this to end than this." The robber struggles to get out of the grip. "This is not the way either of us wanted to spend our day. Either way, for whatever reason you did this, You have one minute to pray to any God that you wish if you would like. Make your peace, because you will meet him on this day."

At this the robber starts thrashing about, desperately trying to escape. The robed man bows his head and starts muttering something that Raven can't hear. He couldn't actually be planning to kill the man could he?

The robber is struggling and pleading with the masked man. "Don't kill me! I've got kids." To which the man calmly replies "And don't you think they would rather have their father accept charity than steal. I hope you are ready." As he flicks his sleeve up and his hand rots away before the robber's eyes. Black flames engulf his hand as he reaches up to the robbers face. Raven is just about to jump out and stop the man when the robber is dropped, unceremoniously, on the ground coughing and panting. The masked man grabs him by the shirt and turns the robber to face him. "If I had been a cop, or a worse man, I would have killed you. And know this, if you ever fire on another innocent person again. I will track you down, and inflict every terror I know upon you. Do you understand?"

The man nods his head, terrified. The masked man reaches into his pocket, pulls out something and sticks it into the robbers pocket. The robber looks down, it's a $20 bill. The masked man pulls him up to his mask and says "Happy early Thanksgiving." And drops him. The robber scrambles to his feet and sprints as fast as he can away from the masked man.


	4. Talk to Us

After the robber was gone and out of sight, Raven saw him look around and notice her. As soon as he noticed her he took off the way opposite the robber.

Raven took off after him; he would _not _be getting away without at least speaking to her. She used her powers to phase through the walls and cut him off. She came out ahead of him and stuck her hand out and ordered him, "Stop. I won't hurt you." But unfortunately for Raven, she had come out too far ahead and he slipped past her without saying a word. She turned, annoyed, and used her chant "Azareth, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" and a wall of concrete pulled up from the ground. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned around and backed up to the wall, clearly nervous. He brought his hand up, Raven readying for a fight, and touched his own neck. Purple energy flowing from his hand, his voice became distorted. "_What do you want? I don't mean you any harm. It wasn't me who took the purse."_

Raven held up her hand "Like I said, I won't hurt you, I saw the whole thing. And to prove it..." She then sits down cross legged. "I just want to talk to you, all the titans want to. But for now lets just you and me."

He hesitates for a moment and asks "_What do you want to know?_" His voice was still distorted.

Raven looks to him "I heard your voice before you put the distortion on it. Can you please stop?"

The man looks at her for a moment. Then takes a deep breath and blows out purple smoke which quickly disappears.

"Ok." The man says, "What do you want to know?"

Raven ponders for a moment. This man is obviously wearing a mask for a reason, it wouldn't be a good idea to open up with who he was. She decided to start easy. "Why do this? Help people I mean."

The man thinks for a moment and replies "Probably the same reason you do, the textbook answer. To protect those who may not be able to protect themselves. To strike fear in the hearts who would do harm to the innocent. All that jazz."

"Ok then," continued Raven, "Why choose Jump City? There is already a team of superheroes here. Why not go to a city that doesn't have any superheroes?"

Without missing a beat the man replies "I've tried that. Because I've had trouble blending in in the past. It's very difficult to hide what I am."

Raven pauses for a moment. If he wanted to hide what he was, why was he telling her this? "So if you are trying to hide what you are, why are you telling me about it? And if you don't mind, what are you?"

The man pauses "I've lived long enough to know a like minded spirit when I see one. And I've heard tales about you. As for what I am, I'm not completely comfortable with revealing that."

Raven pondered, he was obviously good intentioned, but his tactics seemed a bit extreme. "Why did you let that guy go? Why not just turn him into the police and let them deal with it?"

The man looked back at her, "A lot of reasons go into that. First, he obviously didn't want to kill me because at the moment that he fired the gun, he closed his eyes and looked away. This also tells me that he is inexperienced. And if at that moment I can scare the living hell out of him, the odds are that he will never try it again. Second, he had kids, and the world has enough dad's in jail. Third, I'm a pastor. And if i can avoid hurting someone, I do."

Raven slightly recoiled at the word "pastor". She had had some bad experiences with pastor's claiming she was "The work of Satan." or similar things.

The man noticed her recoil, "Are you alright?"

Raven paused, wondering if it was best to speak or pretend. After a moment, she decided that the man was probably extremely sharp and he already knew anyway. "Well...I've never had any good experiences with pastors. They claim that I'm "Satan Spawn"" or something like that."

The man sat down cross legged and asked, "Why is that?"

Raven looked down. Should he tell him, or wait? She didn't know why, but something was telling her that he could be trusted. "Because I'm half-demon."

The man looked down and gripped his knees so hard that his knuckles turned white. Raven noticed and started putting up a mental wall, preparing for the "You're evil!" speech.

Then he whispered a single word. "Why?"

Raven blinked, surprised. The man got up and yelled the same question "WHY!?"

The man got up and started pacing back and forth like a mad man. "They have no idea what they're talking about Raven! Don't ever let them get to you! What they fail to realize is that you are half HUMAN as well!" He stops for a second, takes a deep breath and regains his composure. "You are just as capable of forgiveness as the full blooded humans." He takes another breath as though he is about to continue, but stops. "I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to snap like that. But that sets me off quite easily."

Raven takes a breath, finally recovered from his outburst. She is a little touched that he would stand up for her like that. There have only been a few that have done that in her life.

The man looks to Raven and says "I'm sorry, I do have to get going. There is another situation that I have to take care of." The man looks behind Raven and Raven hears an unusual sound, the sound of a horse galloping.

She turns around just in time to see a horse leap over her head. Shocked but still coherent, she turns back to the man. "Wait before you go, can I at least know your name?"

As the man climbs onto the, seemingly unnaturally, white horse, he looks to her and says. "Apollyon."

He slaps the horse and the horse rears up on its back legs before running past Raven and leaving her in the dust.

"Apollyon, eh?" she says as she heads back to the tower


End file.
